moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jol ap Taborwynn
|Row 7 title = Relations|Row 7 info = Jak ap Taborwynn (Father) ♰ Kayla en Taborwynn (Mother) ♰ Trahaeren ap Taborwynn (Brother) ♰ Paetram ap Taborwynn (Brother) ♰ Arynna en Taborwynn (Sister) ♰ Bregarus ap Taborwynn (Brother) ♰ Ancharia en Taborwynn (Sister) ♰ Tyraenia en Taborwynn (Sister) ♰ Leoricaen ap Taborwynn (Brother) ♰ Aedranna en Taborwynn (Wife) ♰ Tristannia ap Taborwynn (Daughter) ♰ Miahala en Tabrowynn (Wife) ♰ Sadiraia en Taborwynn (Daughter) ♰ |Row 8 title = Faith|Row 8 info = Tyrist Stance|Row 9 title = Signature|Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = 614 K.C. - Present (Grand Alliance) |Rank = Captain|Unit = The Brighthaven Brigade|Commands = Red Company, Lordaeron 5th Gold Company, Stormwind 7th The Brighthaven Brigade - Regiment of the Sword}} Jol ap Taborwynn is a veteran and soldier of Lordaeron and the Alliance, born of humble origins in the village of Northolme in Eastern Lordaeron. Known for this size and steadfastness in battle, as well as his difficult Highland brogue, Jol has survived the First, Second and Third Wars, as well as the Alliance campaigns into and against Outland, Northrend, Deathwing, Pandaria, Draenor, and the Legion. A mountain of a man, Jol is frightening to behold in battle, as the roots of his ancestors outshines the martial training of his youth. Having studied and fought alongside the Vrykul of Stormheim during the invasion by the Legion, Jol has embraced the old ways and the stories of his youth of the great Lordaerii of the Throndroril Highlands. Appearance A haggard old bastard of a man, Jol bears an oft-broken nose and hard eyes. Hailing from the Lordaeron Highlands, Jol's height is nigh unbelievable at just over seven feet, making him an easy mark to find anywhere. Despite his height and breadth he looks closer to humble, at peace with the world around him. Known for big broad shoulders and arms thick as trees, with a thick belly made more of muscle than of mead, there is a staunch set to the old Lordaerii's stance, well knowing his way into a fight and right back out of it again. Though a carouser in his younger days, he keeps himself buttoned up, whether ready for battle or meeting with commanders for the Grand Alliance. Bold, he has always been known to keep his head uncovered in battle, foreswearing a helmet so that his enemies "ken see raight wot's comin' tae 'em." Fitting in size to match him, his Lordaeron shield dates back to the second war. Another distinctive feature is his tattoo-marked skin, notable of which is an interweaving of Arcane, Vrykul and Acheran runes, faded much since their first carving. Their source appears to be at a puckered scar as long as a man's hand in his right side, and from there they grow to lead up and over his shoulder, then back down to a still-fresh sigil of Lordaeron on the back of his hand. Painted by a different hand, on his chest over his heart rides the crest of Lordaeron, blue as the sky and even sparkling slightly in the light. On his back, between his shoulders, is written a heartfelt prayer of Jol's own choosing: "From Calamity and Famine, great Tyr, defend them" Perhaps the most notable feature is Jol's deep, sometimes thick Northeron brogue that colors his speech. He's quite stubborn and proud of it, too. Early Life Jol was the eldest of seven children born to Jak and Kayla ap Taborwynn. While Jol's breadth and stamina were easily traced to his father, it was his mother's lineage that gave Jol and his siblings the greater height than their peers. Thanks to this, Jol was a bit rowdier and more rough-and-tumble than his peers when he was young. Fortunately his younger brothers were not too far behind him, allowing someone his 'own size' to be able to wrestle and play as rough as he could take. The village of Northolme where Jol and his family grew up was of minor importance to the kingdom of Lordaeron, but they were still very proud of their homeland and the heritage of the Lordaeron Highlands in which Northolme rested, overlooking the northern shores. Jol didn't stay long in childhood as some other children in the village, quickly taking on the pressures of being the eldest to his siblings and needing to grow up quicker than the others, which meant a greater share of helping with keeping home and hearth, as well as helping his father's smithy. At the prime age of eighteen Jol was conscripted into the King's Army, eager as any to be out in the world and seeing adventure with armor and sword in hand. His ambitions were tempered early with the hard work of training and military life, taking to it as an ox to plow and shouldering an ample burden of the work to match his size and tempered spirit. Present Life After the defeat of the Legion on Argus, Jol returned home to try and find a new life serving his homeland once more. The regrowth of parts of Lordaeron since the Cataclysm had been promising, and after finding his way to the husk of the home of his youth, Jol approached the Covenant of Lordaeron to seek permission to begin his village anew. He was granted the title of Burgess to oversee new construction, and provide a fresh start for refugees from all over the Alliance. It was at this time that Jol met Duke Owaeran Umbardacil and pledged his service to the Duke to oversee the training and command of the garrisons in Brighthaven. This command was short lived, as the outbreak of all-out war with the Horde would intervene. After a promising start and the clearing of the road from Hearthglen to Northolme, the village and a caravan of supplies was attacked by a Horde war party. The caravan was filledwi th supplies from Hearthglen, guarded by peacekeepers from the Argent Dawn and led by Sadiraia en Taborwynn. Once the War Party had retreated, no survivors remained. Northolme was returned to the earth from whence it sprang long years before, ashes and rubble to never be raised again. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:Human Category:The Brighthaven Brigade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Alliance Military Category:Lordaeron Army